Destino
by Nictis
Summary: Todo pasa por una razón y los mellizos Cousland lo aprendieron por las malas ya que la Ruina tiene un extraño sentido del humor, uniendo a las personas más dispares en un objetivo común.
1. El principio del fin

**Nota del autor: tengo mi otro fic "Esta es mi historia" un poco encallado se lo que tiene que pasar pero no encuentro las palabras para expresarlo y que quede coerente con la historia que vendra detrás. Pero hace tiempo se me paso esta idea por la cabeza y empezé a escribir este nuevo fic, todabia no se hacia donde ira pero de momento aqui esta el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Robert Cousland apenas habia salido con vida del que habia sido su hogar, maldecía a Arl Howe con todo su ser, sus padres muertos al igual que su cuñada y su sobrino, como iba a contárselo a Fergus su hermano mayor. No podía dejar de preguntarse que hubiera pasado si por una noche no hubiera tenido una mujer calentándole la cama…

Duncan Comandante de los Guardas Grises de Ferelden lo habia reclutado esa fatídica noche. Robert se alejo de Pinaculo con la certeza de que sus padres morirían en el que habia sido su hogar. De camino a Ostagar solo podía dar gracias al Hacedor que su hermana melliza no estaba en el castillo durante el ataque.

Pero parecía que la muerte pisaba los talones de Robert, Ostagar fue un desastre, la traición de Loghain le costo la vida de su buen amigo el Rey Cailan, la de los Guardas Grises, de los buenos soldados de Ferelden y probablemente la de su hermano Fergus. Con el solo salió con vida Alistair otro Guarda Gris que habia sido relcutado apenas hacia seis meses.

Ahí estaban dos novatos intentando salvar su amado hogar de la Ruina, pero alguien lo tenia que hacer. Robert pensaba que se lo devia a su familia y que salvando a Ferelden podría redimirse de no haberlos salvado a ellos.

En el trascurso de sus viajes Robert y Alistair se habían hecho buenos amigos casi podría decirse que parecían hermanos por el gran cariño que se procesaban mutuamente. Robert se habia quedado con la boca abierta cuando Alistair le confeso que era hijo del Rey Maric .

Contra todo pronostico Robert y Alistair juntaron un ejercito gracias a los tratados de los Guardas Grises. Enanos, elfos y magos estaban obligados a prestarles ayuda en caso de que hubiera una Ruina.

Pero Alistair y Robert no estaban solos habían reunido un grupo de lo mas variopinto para ayudarlos en su cometido y después de salvar la vida de Arl Eamon se dirigían a Denerim para convocar la Gran Asamblea y asi hacer que la nobleza prestase su ayuda contra el Archidemonio.

De camino a Denerim Robert se habia sumido en sus pensamientos, Alexandra su hermana se habia ido a la capital a penas dos días antes del ataque de Arl Howe, su padre habia querido que el se ocupara de Pinaculo para que aprendiera la responsabilidad que recaía en un Cousland y si su hermana estaba en el castillo ella hubiera cogido las riendas del gobierno.

Alexandra habia nacido para gobernar, se le daba bien la gente, era inteligente, los estudios no eran nada para ella. Su hermosura hacia que todo hombre quisera escucharla por estar solo un par de minutos a su lado y ella sabia muy bien aprovechar eso. Además era muy diestra con las armas, empuñando las Espinas de los Dioses muertos no tenia rival. Su padre solia decir que era como un mabari leal y cariñosa con los suyos pero despiadada con los enemigos. Muchas veces la envidiaba.

-Alexa – susuro Robert entrando en la casa de Arl Eamon en Denerim.

-¿Tu hermana? – pregunto Alistair.

-Si, ella estaba en Denrim cuando se produjo el ataque, sinceramente espero que este bien-

-Seguro que si Robert, el Hacedor seguro que vela por ella – dijo Leiliana.

-Eso espero –

El descanso en la finca de Arl Eamon duro poco a penas habían podido asearse cuando Teyrn Loghain entro en la finca acompañado de Arl Howe, que se habia autoproclamado Teyrn de Pinaculo.

-Maldita serpiente traicionera – escupió Robert.

-Ah, el pequeño de los Cousland, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido – replico Arl Howe.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire, Arl Eamon quería proclamar a Alistair Rey de Ferelden y Loghain lo sabia, la reunión fue corta pero intensa ambos bandos se procesaron acusaciones envueltas en el manto de la diplomacia y ninguno de los dos cedió terreno al otro.

Después de eso y pareciendo una enorme casualidad apareció la dama de compañía de Anora, piendoles ayuda por el secuestro de la Reina a manos de Arl Howe.

-Esto no me gusta – dijo Robert – primero aparece Loghain y luego la doncella de su hija, esto me huele mal muy mal.

-¿Crees que finguirian el secuestro por tal de atraparnos? – pregunto Alistair.

-Traiciono a su Rey ¿que le impide hacer lo mismo con nosotros? - bufo Robert.

Al final acedieron a ayudar a la Reina y se dirigieron a la casa del Arl de Denerim que ahora era propiedad de Arl Howe, la ambicion de ese hombre no tenia limites.

Se colaron en la casa gracias a los disfraces que les habia proporcionado la ayuda de cámara de la Reina, pero se encontraron con otro problema tan punto llegaron hasta la Reina. Un mago habia levantando un muro mágico para impedir que escapara de la finca y ahora tenían que encontrarlo. Inspeccionaron la finca en busca del mago pero no encontraron nada asi que bajaron a las mazmorras.

Ahí fue donde encontraron a Riodan un veterano Guarda Gris que habia sido enviado a investigar la desaparición de sus hermanos y hermanas y que habia sido capturado por Loghain.

Las mazmorras eran un succesion de macabras imágenes, compatriotas asesinados por el simple hecho de no creer las mentiras de Loghain, hijos de nobles torturados era horrible.

-Ei, en esta celda hay alguien – susuro Leiliana.

-¿La puedes abrir? – pregunto Robert.

-Esa pregunta ofende, mi valeroso Guarda, nuestra bella Leiliana es capaz de eso y mas – dijo Zev

Leiliana abrió al puerta con suma facilidad y entraron en ella.

-¿Otra vez aquí Howe? – pregunto una voz femenina - ¿Esta vez te atreveras a matarme o simplemente vuelves a venir para aburrirme con tu parloteo incesante?

Entonces la muchacha levanto la mirada hacia las personas que habían entrado en la celda, su cabello rubio se aparto de la cara y revelo esos ojos azules como el océano de Amaranthine. Unos ojos que Robert hubiera reconocido entre un millón por que también eran los suyos.

Ahí encadenada de pies y manos, medio desnuda y herida se encontraba su hermana pero incluso magullada como estaba levanto la barbilla con desafio, ese era el orgullo de los Cousland.

-¡Alex! – grito Robert mientras caia de rodillas delante de su hermana.

-Ro…Robert ¿de verdad eres tú?- pregunto ella con incredulidad- Arl Howe me dijo que habías muerto con los demás.

-No, lo han intentado muchas veces pero no han podido conmigo – le respondió el mientras la abrazaba – Leilo ¿puedes abrir los grilletes?

Leiliana después de muchos intentos consiguió abrir los grilletes de Alexandra.

-Eran realmente complicados ¿para que tanto esfuerzo? – dijo Leiliana.

-Me he escapado cinco veces pero con la pierna asi no pude ir muy lejos – respondió Alex.

-Esa es mi hermana siempre plantando cara – dijo Robert mientras ayudaba a ponerla en pie.

Alistair miro a esa muchacha rubia con detenimiento, no podía negar que era la hermana melliza de Robert, pero al mirarla a los ojos un escalofrio recorrió su columna vertebral y se puso colorado al ver su cuerpo medio desnudo. Como buen caballero que era se quito la capa que llevaba y se la ofreció a ella.

-Muchas gracias – le dijo Alex.

-Alex estos son Alistair, Zev y Leiliana – dijo Robert presentando a sus compañeros.

-Alistair he oído hablar de ti a Howe, dice que eres el hijo de Maric – dijo Alex.

Alistair se sonrojo hasta el nacimiento del pelo, no le gustaba que la noticia trascendiera tan deprisa sobretodo cuando el no deseaba ser Rey.

-Te lo contare todo cuando salgamos de aquí, tenemos que buscar al mago que tiene retenida a la Reina – dijo Robert.

-¡La Reina esa maldita vivora, ella me entrego a Howe, me acuso de traición a la corona! – grito exasperada.

Para Robert eso era la gota que colmo el vaso, nunca habia querido encadenar a Alistair a un destino que el mismo habia dicho que detestaba pero no habia mas remedio habían de derrocar a la Reina, pero para conseguir un voto contra Loghain ella tenia que creer que Robert estaba de su parte.

-Alistair, llevate a mi hermana a la finca de Arl Eamon – dijo Robert a su compañero.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Alistair incrédulo.

-Ella no puede acompañarnos en ese estado y necesito que alguien la proteja –

Alex miro con mala cara a su hermano ella no necesitaba protección sabia cuidar de si misma.

-No hace falta, dadme una daga y yo misma saldré de aquí – replico ella.

-¡No! Alex me vas a escuhar por una vez en la vida, ya no soy ese niño que se escondia detrás de las faldas de su hermana melliza por que ella era mas fuerte, he madurado ya no soy ese crio incesato que solo pensaba en la manera de llevarse a una mujer a la cama. Si te dijo que te vas con protección te vas con protección y no hay mas que discutir, si tuvieras la pierna en condiciones no tendría ningún problema en dejarte ir sola pero este no es el caso – dijo Robert rotundamente.

Era la primera vez que plantaba cara a su hermana y Robert se sintió bien consigo mismo hasta que vio la expresión de su hermana, estaba dolida.

- ¿Siempre has creido que te protegi por eras mas devil? – pregunto ella con voz derrotada.

Robert no dijo nada sabia perfectamente que habia herido sus sentimientos.

-Alistair si estas dispuesto acompañarme me gustaría irme ahora – dijo Alex.

Viendo el repentino ataque de ira de Robert hacia su hermana Alistair preferio no decir nada mas, le dejo una de sus dagas a Alex y le ofreció su brazo como apoyo para andar mejor.

-Alex…- dijo Robert.

-Ya hablaremos de esto Robert, pero ahora no – dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara – por cierto Howe esta en las mazmorras cobrate cada gota de sangre de nuestra familia con la suya.

Robert vio desaparecer por el pasillo a su hermana junto a su mejor amigo, el sabia perfectamente que Alistair la protegería hasta su ultimo aliento pero ahora era tiempo de seguir adelante.


	2. Huida

**Alexa.**

Alexa caminaba del brazo de Alistair hacia la finca de Arl Eamon con cara de pocos amigos, ella nunca había necesitado a un hombre para que la protegiera su padre se habia asegurado de eso.

-Perdona ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Alistair rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-Eso ya es una pregunta – respondió ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿He hecho algo para que estés enfadada? – pregunto con recelo, si ella y Robert tenían en el mismo temperamento Alistair estaba en un buen aprieto.

-Lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa de mi enfado, en realidad estoy enfadada conmigo misma – dijo ella bajando la cara.

-Alexandra estas herida – Alistair le hubiera gustado llamarla por su diminutivo pero no creía que fuera apropiado al fin y al cabo se acababan de conocer – se que puede que me meta donde no me llaman pero no creo que sea nada malo aceptar algo de ayuda, dadas las circunstancias.

-Por favor Alistair llámame Alex – dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia el, por primera vez des de que salieron de la finca de Howe Alexa pudo admirar a su acompañante. Alistair se parecía mucho a Maric, su mentón fuerte, su mirada dulce, su sonrisa sincera pero esos ojos eran mas cálidos con el color de la miel – se que no es malo pedir ayuda pero me siento frustada…Ai…

Alexa se retorció de dolor, las palizas de los hombres de Howe intentándole sonsacar alguna información habían hecho mella en su cuerpo. Alistair la cogió antes de que topara con el suelo y la levanto en volandas.

-Gra…gracias – dijo ella ruborizándose, no esperaba que Alistair la cogiera de esa manera, no es que Alexa no supiera lo que es el contacto de un hombre, pero ella siempre había tenido el control cosa que no gozaba en este momento.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Arl Eamon.

-Lady Cousland – dijo sorprendido Arl Eamon al verla entrar con Alistair.

-Arl Eamon me alegro tanto de veros – dijo ella.

-¿Que os ha pasado? – pregunto el hombre.

-Howe la tenia prisionera, la encontramos cuando buscábamos una manera de liberar a la Reina – respondió Alistair.

-Venid jovencita, necesitáis cuidados médicos- le dijo Arl Eamon tendiéndole la mano a Alexa.

Alexa se apoyo en brazo de Arl Eamon y este la condujo hacia una de las habitaciones de invitados mientras Alistair avisaba a Wynne para que pudiera sanarla.

**Robert.**

La rabia corría por las venas de Robert, ver a su hermana en esa situación por culpa de la Reina hizo que tomara una decisión que hubiera querido evitar pero ya no había marcha atrás. Confiaba en que Alistair y Alexa hubieran llegado a casa de Arl Eamon sin ningún contratiempo.

Vagaron un tiempo más por esas malditas mazmorras hasta que por fin llegaron a las dependencias donde se encontraba el mago que había encarcelado a la Reina, pero este no estaba solo Arl Howe estaba con el esperándolo.

-Has tardado más de lo que pensaba – dijo Howe.

-Es que me entretenido liberando a mi hermana – dijo Robert sarcásticamente.

-Esa maldita zorra casi consigue escapar tuvimos que hacer algo con sus piernas para que no lo consiguiera-

-Espero que el Hacedor os perdone Howe porque yo no voy a tener misericordia contigo- dijo Robert desenvainado.

-Me sorprende que sepas usar una espada, tu hermana siempre ha sido mejor en todo que tu. Lo que más pena me da es que no pudimos doblar su voluntad – le respondió Howe.

-¿Doblar su voluntad? – pregunto Robert.

-Si hubiera accedió a casarse con Tomas cuando tubo oportunidad no hubiera sufrido tanto, yo quería matarla como todos a todos los demás pero mi hijo estaba encaprichado con ella y me hizo ver el beneficio de conservar la sangre Cousland – le explico Howe – la lastima es que no suplico igual que tus padres.

-¡Maldito Carbón! – dijo Robert atacándolo.

La lucha fue encarnizada y a duras penas consigueron vencer a todos sus adversarios, solo cuando Howe yacía sobre un charco de sangre Robert se sintió satisfecho. Lo que ese hombre había hecho a su familia no tenia nombre.

-Robert ¿ estás bien? – pregunto Leiliana.

-No, quiero salir de este maldito lugar – respondió el.

Robert, Leiliana y Zevran llegaron hasta donde la Reina estaba retenida y consiguieron liberarla. Pero nada sale como esta previsto, tan punto intentaron huir de esa casa de los horrores se encontraron con Ser Cauthrien. Esta les acuso del rapto de la Reina, Robert intento explicarle que estaba confundida y le pido a Anora que interviniera en el asunto pero esa maldita víbora había desaparecido entre todo el ajetreo. Robert no tubo más remedio que dejar otro rastro de cadáveres a su paso en su intento de huida.


	3. La gran asamblea

Robert y los demás llegaron a la finca de Arl Eamon sin ningún mas contratiempo, pero sabía perfectamente que hay en esa casa se decidiría el principio o el fin de Ferelden, tenía que ser cauto en presentar los pros y los contras de lo que tenía en mente. Pero lo que más le apremiaba era ver a su hermana tenía que pedirle perdón.

-Rob ella te perdonara – dijo Leiliana mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la armadura ensangrentada.

-¿Tú crees? Tú no viste sus ojos-

-Ella es tu hermana Robert y te quiere se nota en la forma en que te hablo, si está dolida pero eso no quiere decir que no te vaya a perdonar dale tiempo –

-Que he hecho yo para encontrar tan buenos amigos…- dijo Robert mientras se ponía ropa limpia.

-Caerle bien al Hacedor – respondió ella.

Alistair entro en la estancia y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Robert sabía perfectamente que preguntaba por su hermana.

-Ella está bien Wynne le ha sanado la pierna, en un par de días habrá recuperado la movilidad – le conto Alistair – ve hablar con ella te está esperando.

-Carai Alistair parece que Lady Cousland te ha encandilado de verdad me ha dicho Morrigan que no te has separado de ella – dijo Leiliana tan punto salió Robert de la habitación.

-Yo…yo solo he hecho lo que Robert me pidió nada mas- respondió tartamudeando – no sé porque me miras así.

-Ella es muy hermosa no tienes por qué avergonzarte por sentirte atraído-

Robert llego a los aposentos de su hermana todavía nervioso por la discusión de la casa de Howe.

-Alex ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto con miedo.

-Está abierto – respondió ella.

Cuando Robert entro encontró a su hermana de pie vistiéndose con el traje típico de su familia.

-¿Pero qué narices haces? – pregunto exasperado.

-¿Yo? Coger las riendas de nuestra familia, mientras Fergus este desaparecido -

-Yo no me refería a eso, sino levantada- dijo el sentándose en la cama.

-No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados Rob. La asamblea se va a reunir en dos días, nuestra familia tiene que participar. Tú no puedes representarla eres un Guardia Gris pero yo si tengo voto y créeme lo voy a usar contra Loghain y la víbora de su hija – dijo Alex con determinación.

-Esa es una de las muchas cosas que quería comentarte, no te creas nada de lo que diré esta noche durante la cena con la Reina – le confesó el.

-¿Que tienes en mente? – pregunto.

-Quiero deponerla, pero nos hace falta su voto para derrotar a Loghain ella tiene mucha influencia en la asamblea y quiero ponerla de nuestra parte hasta que llegue el momento así que te pido que no te dejes llevar por tu sentido del honor –

-Entonces será mejor que no se cruce en mi camino o colgare su cabeza de trofeo en mi cuarto. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hicieron esos bastardos Rob, no puedo actuar como si ella no hubiera estado involucrada-

-¿Por qué te entrego? –

-Me acuso de ser la amante de Cailan ¡Por el Hacedor si era como mi hermano! Nunca hubiera accedido a eso. Me dijo que yo le había animado a esa absurda guerra y que era mi culpa que él estuviera muerto –

-¿Le animaste? – pregunto Robert con cautela.

-Claro que no, cuando me pidió opinión le dije que teníamos que esperar refuerzos – respondió ella exasperada – si pretendes derrocar a Anora supongo que querrás que Alistair sea Rey.

-Exactamente, el no quiere el trono eso tenlo por seguro –

-Yo creo que es el mejor candidato, necesitamos un Rey que sepa lo que conlleva la Ruina –

-Sabía perfectamente que pensarías igual que yo- dijo Robert con una sonrisa – Alex siento todo lo que te dije ya sabes que a veces no pienso con claridad.

-Tranquilo hermano pero que no se vuelva a repetir o te vas a enterar –

Robert y Alexa se abrazaron durante unos momentos, era reconfortante sentir el calor familiar cuando creían que ya lo habían perdido todo.

Robert hizo lo acordado prometió el apoyo de los Guardas Grises a la corona de Anora para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Entonces Anora les puso sobre la pista de esclavistas de Tevinter en la elfereria de Denerim. Fueron para investigarlo y no solo hicieron pagar a caro a esos malnacidos lo que habían hecho ahí sino que encontraron pruebas suficientes para incriminar a Loghain. El día no hacía más que mejorar.

Entonces llego el día la asamblea se había reunido y Robert fue con Alistair a Palacio. Mientras que Alexa iba con Arl Eamon para pasar desapercibida.

Arl Eamon propuso a Alistair como Rey de Ferelden tan punto este entro en la sala común.

-¿Y quién moverá los hilos de este Rey pelele? – pregunto Loghain mientras miraba a Robert con desprecio.

-Deberíamos votar para decidir quién llevara las riendas del ejercito contra la Ruina – dijo uno de los nobles presentes en la sala.

Tanto Arl Eamon como Loghain asintieron con la cabeza.

El mayordomo real anuncio una a una las casas nobles de Ferelden para que estas votaran, los últimos en votar siempre eran los Teyrn para asegurar que ninguno de sus vasallos era coaccionado por el voto de su señor.

-Teyrn Loghain ¿Cuál es vuestro voto? – pregunto el mayordomo.

-Que pregunta más tonta – respondió el.

-Lo sé pero tiene que constar en acta mi lord –

-Me voto a mi mismo – respondió el sacando pecho.

-Teyrn Cousland- llamo el mayordomo.

-Esa familia ya no existe – dijo Loghain – y el único representante vivo no tiene derecho a voto porque es un Guardia Gris.

-Disculpad Teyrn Loghain, pero creo que discrepo en ese asunto – dijo Alex saliendo de las sombras.

Alexa iba vestida con un largo vestido azul con la heráldica de los Cousland bordado en el ceñidor.

-¿Cómo? Me aseguraron que…- empezó a decir.

-¿Qué estaba muerta? Siento desilusionaros pero como mi hermano mayor esta declarado desaparecido yo soy la siguiente en la línea de sucesión de mi familia. Pináculo vota a favor de los Guardias Grises, así que si mis cálculos no me fallan tenemos un empate – dijo Alexa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los juegos políticos siempre se le habían dado bien, ella lo comparaba al ajedrez cuando hacía creer a su adversario que tenía el control para atacarlo donde más le dolía.

Alistair tenía la boca abierta de par en par. No podía dejar de mirar a Alexa.

-La Reina tiene algo que decir en todo esto – dijo uno de los seguidores de Loghain

-Alistair tiene sangre de Maric en las venas es el legitimo Rey y tu hija solo ostenta el título por casarse con un Theirin – replico Eamon.

-Hablando de mi hija ¿Dónde la tienes Guarda?- pregunto Loghain.

-Yo no la tengo en ningún sitio, la rescate de tus sucias manos de traidor- escupió Robert.

En ese instante la Reina hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

-Creo que puedo hablar por mi misma – dijo mientras se sentaba en el trono convencida de que tendría suficientes apoyos para permanecer en el – mi padre ya no es quien era, el héroe que todos conocemos se ha esfumado y solo queda un traidor que planeo el asesinato de mi esposo.

-¡Te han envenenado la mente, no puedes volverte contra mí! – grito Loghain.

-Depón las armas Loghain- dijo Robert.

-Nunca – respondió el.

La reverenda madre acordó un duelo para decidir quién de los dos ganaría el derecho de dirigir el ejército contra la Ruina. Alistair se presento como campeón en representación a los Guardas Grises y Loghain quiso medirse al hijo de Maric.

El combate fue largo puesto que ninguno de los dos hombres quería rendirse, pero al final Alistair venció y no mostro piedad con el hombre que había matado a su hermano y a todos sus amigos.

Cuando los caballeros recogieron los restos mortales de Loghain la reina hablo.

-¿Eso es lo que queréis? ¿Un Rey que no tiene misericordia? – escupió ella.

-¿La misma que tubo vuestro padre con Cailan o la misma que mostrasteis vos cuando me enviasteis a las mazmorras de Arl Howe donde fui torturada durante meses? – Dijo Alexa – Pináculo apoyara a Alistair como legitimo Rey de Ferelden.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Alistair sonrojado.

-Me temo Lady Cousland que tu hermano opina diferente – dijo Anora.

-¿Crees que apoyaría a la mujer que traiciono a mi hermana? Anora sabes que soy muy buen mentiroso, nos conocemos des de que éramos niños ya deberías conocerme – dijo Robert haciendo petar la lengua – los Guardas Grises apoyan a Alistair.

La mayoría de nobles apoyo a Alistair como heredo al trono y la primera orden que dio fue encarcelar a Anora, cuando otros la hubieran hecho ejecutar.

De nuevo en la finca de Arl Eamon Alistair y Robert estaban reunidos acabando de discutir la ruta que seguirían para ir a Risco Rojo donde se concentraba todo el grueso del ejército para marchar contra la horda.

-Disculpad – dijo Alex entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de comida – espero no interrumpir nada importante.

-Claro que no hermana pasa, solo estábamos repasando unos mapas – dijo Robert levantándose y cogiendo la bandeja a su hermana.

Alistair hizo el afán de levantarse.

-No es necesario majestad – dijo Alexa con un gesto para que se quedara sentado.

-Que clase de caballero seria yo si no me levantara para ceder el sitio a una dama – respondió el – por favor no me llames majestad ese título es por culpa vuestra.

- Alistair serás un buen Rey, date tiempo- dijo Alex ofreciéndole un pedazo de queso.

-Alexa ya es todo tuyo – dijo Robert empezando a reír.

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella sonrojándose.

-Alistair es adicto al queso ya lo tienes bajo tu control con ese pedazo que le acabas de dar – respondió el sin parar de reír.

-Pues mal vamos si se puede comprar al Rey con un pedazo de queso – respondió ella.

-Eiii- se quejo Alistair – no podéis negar que sois hermanos tenéis el mismo sentido del humor.

-Hablando de cosas serias cuando marchéis hacia la horda yo me iré hacia el norte – dijo Alexa.

-Me parece bien- respondió su hermano.

-¿Hacia el norte? – pregunto Alistair.

-Mi familia tiene muchos barcos ahí he comenzado a movilizar a nuestros súbditos a hacia el puerto de Pináculo - dijo Alexa con tristeza – no quiero decir que vayáis a perder la batalla simplemente quiero estar preparada para salvar a cuanta gente podamos.

-No hace ni dos días que te has liberado y ya estas pensando en cómo hacer lo mejor para Pináculo y para las gentes de Ferelden – dijo Alistair con sorpresa.

-Esa es mi hermana una Cousland hasta el final, padre estaría orgulloso de ti- dijo Robert con noto melancólico.

-Lo estaría de ambos nunca dudes de eso- respondió ella.

-Bueno yo me voy a la cama, Majestad terminar de cenar y a dormir mañana nos espera una larga travesía – dijo Robert mientras se levantaba.

Robert abrazo a su hermana lo que pareció una eternidad mientras Alistair envidiaba la sensación de tener una familia por la cual luchar.

-Robert ten cuidado y recuerda que la unión hace la fuerza- dijo Alexa dándole un beso en la mejilla – te veré cuando mates a ese maldito dragón.

Robert dejo solos a Alexa y Alistair.

-Alistair nunca te he dado las gracias por sacarme de la finca de Arl Howe – dijo Alex mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No las merezco cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- respondió el quitándole importancia.

-Espero verte en tu coronación – dijo Alex mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios – adiós majestad.

-Es…espera y ¿ese beso? - pregunto Alistair sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Vamos Alistair me dirás que nadie te había besado antes…- dijo Alex pero por la cara que puso Alistair sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

-No es eso, nunca me había besado una mujer como tu – respondió el.

-¿Que quieres decir como yo? – pregunto ella con cautela.

-Pues una mujer tan hermosa como tú, se lo que son los pecados de la carne pero nunca me había sentido atraído por nadie- respondió el.

Alexa se acerco a Alistair tan cerca que podía notar su musculoso cuerpo debajo de la fina capa de tela. Y le volvió a besar, no fue el casto beso que le dio antes sino algo más impetuoso. Al principio Alistair quedo paralizado por la sorpresa pero luego empezó a saborear los labios de esa bella mujer.

Alexa le cogió los abrazos y los poso en su cintura mientas ella hacia le rodeaba el cuello con los suyos atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Alistair noto que su masculinidad empezaba a despertarse, nunca había tenido una mujer como ella en los brazos una mujer que realmente quisiera hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo sin pedir nada a cambió.

Durante sus viajes Robert le había convencido que sería muy triste morir sin saber lo que era sentir el calor de una mujer entre las piernas, así que cuando tuvieron oportunidad visitaron un burdel. Alistair no creía que fuera ético pero nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor lo era así que se dejo llevar.

Alexa se separo con cautela de los labios de Alistair al notar que su masculinidad rozaba su pierna.

-Majestad creo que es hora de despedirnos – dijo ella casi con un susurró.

Alexa había disfrutado de ese beso, hacía muchos años que no había notado esa corriente al besar a un hombre, el ultimo con el que tuvo esa sensación fue Nathaniel Howe justo antes de ser enviado a Kirkwall por su padre. Con él había hecho el amor por primera vez con esa sensación de estar enamorada, pero todo se trunco cuando el hermano menor de él se había encaprichado de ella y Alex juro que no se volvería a enamorar, el dolor de la perdida era demasiado amargo para volver a repetir.

Pero Alistar despertaba en ella sensaciones que creía que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo, aunque todo eso no importaba lo mas mínimo. Si sobrevivía a la batalla Alistair tendría que contraer matrimonio y el matrimonio para la gente como ellos era un contrato, dos naciones que firman un tratado el amor no tenía cabida en el.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor, espero verte sana y salva a mi vuelta – dijo Alistair mientras la soltaba y la dejaba abandonar la habitación.


End file.
